villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Bazz-B
Bazz-B is a member of the Wandenreich's Sternritter, with the letter H - 'The Heat'. Appearance Bazz-B wears the traditional Sternritter hooded cloak above a military jacket that is cropped at the waist. He wears a thin necklace with a Quincy cross at the end of it and two black armbands. Bazz-B also has a set of earrings shaped like nuts, bolts and screws. His hair is in the style of a mohawk. He also wears black gloves and trainer style shoes. Personality Bazz-B is hot-headed and quick to speak out against something he doesn't believe in. He is sarcastic and egotistical, but also capable of admiration, that latter of which he has shown to Yhwach and Jugram Haschwalth. He is ruthless in battle and is quick to dominate Toshiro Hitsugaya, often ridiculing the captain's abilities. Plot - The Thousand Year Blood War Arc Bazz-B is part of the invasion force that attacks the Seireitei. He instantly kills Izuru Kira and three other members of the 3rd Squad. Later, he attempts an ambush on Shigekuni Genryuusai Yamamoto, alongside Äs Nödt and NaNaNa Najahkoop, only to be incinerated. Bazz-B survives the attack by offsetting it with his own flames and, despite suffering heavy injuries, stands back up and crushes the head of a Shinigami underfoot. At the Wandenreich's palace, Silbern, Bazz-B gathers with the other Sternritter to hear Yhwach's news. Bazz-B is angered at the idea of Uryu Ishida being made successor and challenges the notion. Later, he discusses the event with Mask de Masculine, BG9 and Cang Du. Bazz-B confronts Jugram Haschwalth about it and almost challenges him to a fight, but the two are interrupted by Askin Nakk le Vaar, who warns them not to fight because they are being watched. When the Wandenreich invade Soul Society for a second time, Bazz-B attempts to incinerate a group of Shinigami, only to be stopped by Toshiro Hitsugaya and Rangiku Matsumoto. They begin fighting, with Bazz-B revealing his epithet to be 'The Heat'. Despite using an array of fire attacks, Bazz-B is seemingly defeated when he is impaled by Hitsugaya's ice blade and slammed into a wall. Later however, Bazz-B reveals himself to be unharmed and melts the ice, freeing himself. He complains about the damage done to his cloak and casts it aside before launching an assault on the captain. Bazz-B attacks Hitsugaya with his ability Burner Finger 1, blasting the captain through the chest with a beam of fire. Bazz-B gives chase as Hitsugaya attempts to flee, destroying the captain's attacks with his own abilities. Using Burning Stomp, he reveals Hitsugaya, who was hiding within an icy mist. Hitsugaya traps him, but Bazz-B is quick to break free. He then attacks Hitsugaya using Burner Finger 2, decimating the area and dropping the captain to the ground. Bazz-B is stopped from causing any further damage by the arrival of Cang Du, who reminds him that Yhwach instructed those who stole the Bankai to kill the captains they stole it from. Later, Bazz-B watches Cang Du's apparent defeat and scoffs, before leaving the scene. Upon Yhwach absorbing most of his power, and feeds it to his elites. This leads Bazz-B, along with most of Sternritter members, excluding NaNaNa who subdued Aizen as Bazz-B stops him from attacking the Soul Reapers, switch side with Shinigami to stop their former master. Powers and Abilities 'Burner Finger 1 -' A concentrated beam of fire, capable of piercing Hitsugaya's ice and then himself. He use this again preventing NaNaNa from killing most of Soul Reapers after he subdued Aizen. 'Burner Finger 2 -' Using two of his fingers, Bazz-B can slash the opponent, causing a colossal explosion. 'Burning Stomp -' Stomping the ground, Bazz-B sends out a fiery shockwave. Navigation Category:Minion Category:Bleach Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Male Category:Fighters Category:Sadists Category:Psychopath Category:Power Hungry Category:Honorable Category:Barbarian Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Dimwits Category:Egotist Category:Arrogant Category:Military Category:Mischievous Category:Teenagers Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Dark Knights Category:Control Freaks Category:Brutes Category:Mentally Ill Category:Wrathful Category:Redeemed Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Pawns Category:Deceased